Nami Shono
Nami Shono is another tadpole patient in the Wonderland series. She too ended up being a patient in Chou Mori Institution and a test subject in the Tadpole Project. Appearance and Personality Appearance Nami has long reddish-orange hair to her shoulders with little yellow clips in her bangs and blue eyes. Back Story Nami's mother had been through four boyfriends by the time her daughter was eleven. The last man was abusive towards her. Nami would hide in her room and wish and pray that her mom's boyfriend would go away. Storyline History Deep Blue Wonderland Nami and Kohaku first meet Mikado when they spot him suffering on his walk back to his apartment. In the first experiment, Nami rolled a two and lost her hearing for the next twenty-two hours. After a short exchange, she, Kohaku, and Mikado decide to join up to survive the Tadpole Project. The girls stay with the apartment with Mikado and his friends. When the experiment is over, Nami can't sneak up behind Mikado like she could when he couldn't sense her. During an exchange, she and Mikado experience more memories of their time in Chou Mori. In the season finale, Nami and the other tadpoles confront Nebula and demand answers. They all learn that their bodies were modified to witness the apocalypse when the Woman in Red destroys everything. They all learn that it is not reversible they are stuck like this forever. Wonderland Chaos Nami learns from Emilia and Shingen that she can now hear thoughts thanks to the death of Satoshi Aida. But this ability is very weak because there are still fifty-two other tadpoles out there. Later, Nami is at the library with the other tadpoles called out by Tetsu Aso. He shares that he doesn't trust Nebula and wants to find the other tadpoles himself. It is later revealed when Midori Amano joins their group, that Celty can neutralize their powers. Nami and Kohaku take great comfort in this. In "Anna", Nami begins to notice that all of the boys in her school keep falling for her. It creeps her out. She communicates with Tetsu and Kohaku telepathically about the situation and learns they are having the same problem. It doesn't take them long to figure out who is behind this. Later, Shingen uses her to test how far away Celty has to be for the tadpole's powers to come back. He asks Nami if there have been any changes to her and the other tadpoles lately. Nami brings up the fact that the boys in her school keep hitting on her, but doesn't tell him that the tadpoles can all communicate with each other telepathically. Just like the other tadpoles, Nami herself gets more augmentations that make her smarter and able to predict the future. In "Girls", Nami wonders who's going to keep her from breaking down since she keeps Kohaku from breaking down. She spots a small Kishu puppy sniffing around in the alley where she is. After giving it water, Nami decides to take him home with her. She's later seen at Russia Sushi with the other tadpole girls. Caged Wonderland Nami along with the other tadpoles has a mock sports day held by Shingen and Emilia to test out the results after the Kratos experiment. Devil's Wonderland Tadpole Powers Primary Trait Nami can control water with her hands. Her awakening took place when she locked herself in a stall in the girl's bathroom. The water kept flowing out of her hand, causing the stall to flood and making her run out of the girl's bathroom. Secondary Traits The season finale of Deep Blue Wonderland, her senses became heightened. It is revealed in Wonderland Chaos, she can hear thoughts of one person near her. When Azusa dies, Nami gains the power to increase someone's desires. Along with that, she can communicate telepathically with other tadpoles. After the new development in the project, Nami now cannot get sick, high, or drunk. Thanks to a new experiment, she doesn't need to sleep anymore. Augmentations In "Anna", members of the opposite sex are attracted to her. After two more experiments, she becomes smarter and can see the future. Because of the Kratos drug, Nami is now more athletic. Relationships Kohaku Kimio Main Article: Kohaku Kimio Kohaku and Nami appear to be really close. Nami is usually the loud and talkative one while her friend is more reserved. However, the roles were switched briefly with the talking bit because Nami lost her hearing in the new experiment in the Tadpole Project. Sometimes, Nami wonders with her taking care of Kohaku all of the time, who's going to take care of her. Mikado Ryuugamine Main Article: Mikado Ryuugamine Nami and Kohaku trailed Mikado back to his apartment when they spot him suffering as he walked back from the drug store. After a brief conversation, the three decided to team up. Sometimes, Nami loves to sneak up on Mikado and playfully jump on him. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tadpoles Category:Chou Mori Patients Category:Human Category:Super Human